User blog:Seddiemonster/iGo to Prom - Part 2
Hello people of iCarly wiki! I have finally thought about what I wanna do in this chapter. You might get surprised, mad, happy, or depressed for a period of time. Do you still wanna read it? You do? Kay, go on (: Sam's P.O.V-'' I feel so stupid. For a second there, I thought me and Freddie were gonna have a normal conversation without mentioning Carly every two minutes. Freddie should already realize that Carly does not reciprocate those feelings for him. Well, at least it seems like she doesn't. ''At Mr. Howard's class......... Sam: *walks in class late* Mr. Howard: Ms. Puckett, it seems your late... again. Sam: Yeah, what's new? *sits in her seat* Mr. Howard: You're right. *sighs* Now, class. What it does "love" mean? Did Romeo really love Juliet? Or is he just obsessed with her beauty? Does he really want to marry Juliet? Sam: *swallows loud* Wendy: Romeo does love her. He believes it was love at first sight. Carly: Don't we all?? *giggles* Sam: Ughh, someone please shoot me. Mr. Howard: Ms. Puckett? Sam: Yeah what? Mr. Howard: Well it seems like you want to share something with us. Sam: Sure, I'll share something with the class. Romeo is just obsessed of the fact that Juliet is so beautiful and smart, and smells nice. He saw that she was young and innocent. So he wants to stalk her everyday, ignores her bestfriend, and when she almost gets hit by a truck.... all this sudden she's in love with him. Oh yeah, but if Rosalind gets hit by a truck, he'll just step over her and walk over to Juliet across the street. What happend to Rosalind?? Huh? I thought he loved her too. What if Rosalind had feelings for Romeo? Tell me!!! Carly: Sam! Calm down. Its just a story. Sam: Not for everyone. *looks at Freddie'*' I need a drink of wahoo punch. *walks out of class* Freddie: *watches her leave* Gibby: I wonder if Wahoo punch is as good as people say. Everyone in the class: *stares at him with a confused face* Gibby: What? I've never had Wahoo punch. Freddie's P.O.V-'' Sam seemed pretty peeved off at class. And when she said "Not for everyone", I knew what she meant. When she was talking about Romeo and Juliet, I knew that she was talking about the time me and Carly were together. I just can't help that I had feelings for her. To be honest, sometimes I wonder if I can rewind the clock and never had broke up with Carly. Sometimes... not all the time... but what if Carly and I were still together? She was my first love. Could you blame a guy for liking her? She's beautiful. You can never forget your first love. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ''At the Groovy Smoothies........... Carly: *walks in and sees Freddie sipping his smoothie* Freddie: Hey. Come over here. Carly: Kay. *walks over to his table* Freddie: So, what's up? Carly: Nothing. I just finished talking to Sam. She seemed a little,'' emotional'' during English today. Freddie: Yeah, she did huh? Carly: I don't know. I don't get it... if I remember correctly, Juliet didn't almost get ran over a truck. And Juliet never had a best friend. I mean, she had the nurse but.. that was like her mom. Freddie: I know. I was thinking to myself when she said all of that. What do you think she meant? Because we all know that Romeo and Juliet doesn't have that much of a deep meaning. Carly: I really have no clue. *giggles* Freddie: I love your laugh. Carly: What? Freddie: Nothing. Carly: Oh, okay. Well anyway I gotta go to Spencer's presentation. He made this sculpture that looks exactly like Stewie from Family Guy. *giggles* Bye. Freddie: Oh, wait. Uhh I wanted to know, if you wanted to uhmm... if you heard about prom? Carly: Mhmm. Yeah of course I heard about prom. I have my dress already. I'll show you it tomorrow. Freddie: Well actually I uhh... I wanted to ask you to uh... *sighs* Help me find a date. Carly: Aww, you don't have one yet? Freddie: No. I have a girl that I'd like to ask, but she's uh.. not really... she thinks of me like more of a friend. Carly: Ohh.. Well what's her name? Freddie: Uhmm, Jessie. Carly: Jessie...? Freddie: Fisher. Carly: Jessie Fisher?? Sounds a little southern don't you think? *giggles* Freddie: Yeah... *giggles nervously* Hehee. Carly: Of course I'll help you Freddie. Well, I gotta hurry. Spencer really wants me and him to go to Holy O's after his presentation. Bye. Freddie: Bye. *watches her walk out the door* Hahaaa!! How did you like it? Did you love it? Were you shocked? Are you depressed now? Are you happy?! Well, I just did the Dan technique. Seddiemonster has officially just trolled you. (: ''' '''See ya, hope you read Part 3. Don't forget to comment below!!! <33 Category:Blog posts